


We don't talk anymore

by CassiDennor



Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: "Ni siquiera sé por qué te escribo hoy. Y tampoco por qué una carta en vez de un mensaje o un email. ¿Será que simplemente me gusta el café con coñac que sirven aquí y disfruto escribirte cartas de amor?A decir verdad este no es el punto, pero al final este es el sitio en donde me encuentro escribiendo para ti otra vez, preguntándome si enviaré esta carta o la tiraré a la basura como a tantas otras. Pero bueno... Reitero que aquí estoy aunque ya no hablamos como lo hacíamos antes.Creo que eso es lo que quería decirte a pesar de que nunca puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Lo que realmente quiero decir es que... ya no nos amamos como antes, así que ¿de qué sirvió todo aquello?"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877446
Kudos: 1





	We don't talk anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Este corto lleva el nombre de una canción. No está específicamente basado en ella.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten mucho! Un poco más de lo que yo disfruté escribiendo.
> 
> Saludos.

_ Querido Iwaizumi Hajime:  _

_ Te escribo desde el lugar donde siempre te escribo las cartas. Posiblemente no lo sepas pero no importa qué, siempre termino regresando a este bar. No es que lo haga adrede para escribirte pero me gusta el lugar y me incita a redactar.  _

_ Ni siquiera sé por qué te escribo hoy. Y tampoco por qué una carta en vez de un mensaje o un email. ¿Será que simplemente me gusta el café con coñac que sirven aquí y disfruto escribirte cartas de amor? _

_ A decir verdad este no es el punto, pero al final este es el sitio en donde me encuentro escribiendo para tí otra vez, preguntándome si enviaré esta carta o la tiraré a la basura como a tantas otras… Sería una lástima para mi acobardarme a último momento, ¿no? Especialmente cuando ya he escrito demasiado. _

_ Y joder, ¡mira! Que incluso hay cierta poesía y talento en mis palabras cuando escribo pensando en que serás mi destinatario.  _

_ Pero bueno… Reitero que aquí estoy aunque ya no hablamos como lo hacíamos antes.  _

_ Creo que eso es lo que quería decirte a pesar de que nunca puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Lo que realmente quiero decir es que... ya no nos amamos como antes, así que ¿de qué sirvió todo aquello?  _

_ Es una lástima.  _

_ A veces me pregunto si sabrás lo mucho que te he escrito y lo seguido que lo hago, siempre deseando que respondas pero… ¿Cómo responderás algo que no te he enviado? _

_ Pasa que no quiero importunarte. Me han dicho que encontraste a esa persona que siempre has buscado y en cierta forma, me alegro un poco por tí.  _

_ Tal vez escribo esto para confirmarme si soy feliz y deseo felicitarte, ¿no sería eso lo adecuado? Lo cierto es que cuando has tomado dos o tres cafés con mucho coñac, todo se vuelve un poco confuso. Tal vez encuentres mi caligrafía un poco desordenada, pero tú conoces mi letra. ¿Recuerdas que eras tú quien reconocía mis exámenes cuando los entregaba sin poner mi nombre y el profesor preguntaba de quién eran? Esa clase de detalles tan pequeños me hacían amarte cada vez más.  _

_ ¡Ah! Creo que no puedo hacer eso de felicitarte aunque sea lo que debo hacer. Creo que aun te amo como antes o incluso, con este rollo de extrañarte, siento que te amo más que antes. _

_ No quiero darle ésta carta al cartero. Me gustaría ser el mensajero y dártela yo mismo porque realmente me gusta escribir cartas pero si lo hago deberé esperar a que respondas para escribir otra, y juro que me gusta escribirte. ¿No es eso un poco injusto? Pero si envío una tras otra: ¿no sería demasiado exagerado e insistente? _

_ Me hubiera gustado ser la persona adecuada para tí. Aun me pregunto si pude haberlo sido y si fue así entonces, ¿en qué fallamos? Hay otra pregunta un poco oculta ahí… ¿No habrá sido que no queríamos arriesgarnos y nos daba demasiado miedo el fracaso después de tanto tiempo? _

_ En fin… Dicen que el tiempo sana las heridas pero creeme que a mí no me ha ayudado mucho, y sigo extrañandote. Ya no hablamos como antes, ¿sabes? Y te he extrañado tanto. _

_ ¿Por qué no puedo pasar esta página y olvidar como lo has hecho tú? Me pregunto si no sería más fácil para mí así, aunque una parte de mi se alegra por ésto.  _

_ Me volví bueno para las cartas, y ahora la que prepara el café con coñac me conoce y le pone más alcohol de lo normal al brebaje, como si supiera que lo necesito. ¿No es irónico? Me enveneno escribiendo y mi cura es el acohol. _

_ ¿Te comenté que afuera hay viento? Es noviembre. No esperaba éste clima. _

_ No quiero saber si estás abrigado o si la abrazas por las noches como me abrazabas a mí. No quiero saber si te quita el frío o si sus sonrisas descongelan el Ártico. Sin embargo, lo que menos quiero saber es si te abraza de la misma forma en la que lo hacía yo.  _

_ Hace frío. En Londres llueve, pero ahí siempre llueve. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Ey, ¿por qué llueve en Londres y por qué duele tanto no poder olvidarte? ¿Por qué ya no hablamos? _

_ Solo espero que estés tumbado junto a alguien que sepa cómo amarte, como lo hice yo. _

_ Y que te haga sonreír tanto como te hacía sonreir yo antes de que te marcharas.  _

_ Igual, si lo pensamos seriamente, en Londres hay mucha contaminación y yo vivo en Argentina, y me gusta escribirte cartas. _

_ Debe haber una buena razón para que te hayas marchado. De vez en cuando pienso que tal vez querías que volviera y tocará a tu puerta. Pero temo estar equivocado. _

_ Ya no hablamos, ya no nos amamos y el café con coñac se ha enfriado. ¿Sabías que soy bueno escribiendo cartas? Pero no sé si te la enviaré porque nunca te he mandado alguna. Es una pena que en Londres llueva, y que ya no hablemos. _

_ Siempre tuyo, Oikawa Tooru. _

_ PD: Decidí quemar esta carta. ¿No es irónico que todo lo que nos incluye termina ardiendo y convirtiéndose en cenizas? _


End file.
